


forget the rules

by pushingdaisies



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingdaisies/pseuds/pushingdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Chuck had a pretty good ‘no-sex-where-we-eat’ rule going on and any time they’d start to get frisky they’d either head for the couch or book it to the bedroom. Nonetheless, here they are, fucking on the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget the rules

Yancy isn’t sure exactly how they had ended up fucking on the kitchen table, he and Chuck had a pretty good ‘no-sex-where-we-eat’ rule going on and any time they’d start to get frisky they’d either head for the couch or book it to the bedroom. Nonetheless, here they are, fucking on table, Yancy’s kind of amazed at how he never realised that this table was literally the perfect height for him to lay out Chuck on his back, one leg hitched onto Yancy’s shoulder, and go to fucking town on the kid. **  
**

Maybe it was the way Chuck was looking at him this morning, maybe the way he’d given Chuck a slow and thorough good morning kiss–  _no_ ,  _Yancy_   _focus_ , he wants to focus on the  _now_  and not the  _why_  because who really fucking cares  _why_  they threw out their ‘sex in the kitchen’ rule. He shouldn’t care, especially not with the way Chuck keeps arching his back and driving his hips down into Yancy’s, when he’s arching his back and baring his throat and moaning out Yancy’s name like he’s a  _goddamn God_  and he’s begging for forgiveness.

Not with the way Chuck’s digging the heel of his other leg into Yancy’s back, not with the way he’s biting his fist, other hand clutching at his shirt so Yancy keeps getting glimpses of his nipples. Yancy can’t help but mutter out an ‘oh fuck’, completely entranced by the way Chuck looks, shiny with sweat and a neck that’s pink and flushed but crawling down towards his shoulders.

Yancy stops for a brief moment to rearrange himself, to grasp at Chuck’s shoulder instead of his leg, crowding down into him to steal a biting kiss that’s downright filthy, to push his dick that much deeper into Chuck’s willing body. His orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks and he’s suddenly dizzy with the pleasure, biting hard at Chuck’s neck as he keeps pumping through his orgasm.

Chuck’s next, Yancy pressing apology kisses against the bright red bite mark on Chuck’s neck before kissing his way up onto his jaw and then his mouth, licking the inside to taste the coffee Chuck had been drinking earlier. Chuck comes with Yancy and his own hand on himself, squeezing the orgasm out of him, letting out a soft content sigh as flops back down fully onto the kitchen table.

They stay like that for a moment, panting and reveling in the afterglow until Yancy grows soft and has to pull away from Chuck’s body. He almost wants to feel annoyed with the rush of annoyed air that slips out of Chuck’s mouth as he takes off his shirt finally and wipes between his thighs (okay it was kind of stupid to fuck in the kitchen, it’s not like they keep condoms there), before hopping off the table like nothing exciting had just happened (goddammit Chuck).

There’s cereal scattering the floor (the box had fallen off after the table had started shaking) and Yancy’s pretty sure he probably pulled something in his back once he sits down in one of the chairs. Chuck heads over to the counter to grab his cup of coffee, sauntering back over to the table with a grin and plopping himself back into Yancy’s lap (the fucker doesn’t even looked winded unlike Yancy who’s still huffing and trying to catch his breath) and placing a chaste kiss against his cheek. “Good morning babe.”

Good morning indeed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any errors or grammar stuff, send me an ask at my [tumblr](http://dxliverance.tumblr.com) instead of commenting here, it's just less nerve-wracking and less embarrassing for me that way.


End file.
